memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Leonard Nimoy
thumb|Leonard Nimoy thumb|Die Unterschrift von Leonard Nimoy. war ein US-amerikanischer Regisseur, Autor, Produzent, Sänger, Synchronsprecher und Schauspieler. Er wurde hauptsächlich durch seine Rolle als Spock weltberühmt. Nimoy spielte Spock in , den ersten sechs Star Trek-Kinofilmen und vertonte diesen Charakter in . Zusätzlich hatte er noch Auftritte in der -Episoden und sowie den Kinofilmen und . Biografie Kindheit und Jugend Der Sohn ukrainischer Auswanderer jüdischen Glaubens, dessen Familienname ursprünglich Nimov war, bekam seine erste Rolle im Alter von 8 Jahren, in der Theateraufführung Hänsel und Gretel und trat daraufhin während seiner Highschoolzeit in diversen Amateurshows auf. Nach einem kurzen Collegebesuch wanderte er mit 19 Jahren nach Kalifornien aus, in der Hoffnung auf eine vielversprechende Karriere als Schauspieler. Nach der Ableistung seiner Wehrpflicht bei der US-Army und der dortigen Mitarbeit bei einigen GI-Radiosendungen studierte er an der kalifornischen Schauspielschule Pasadena Playhouse und entschied sich nun für eine Karriere in der Filmindustrie. Um sein Studium zu finanzieren, schlug er sich als Taxifahrer, Staubsaugervertreter, Lift-Boy und als Aushilfe in einer Tierhandlung durch. Beruflicher Werdegang Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht lange, bis der junge, begabte Schauspieler eine Hauptrolle in dem Boxerfilm Kid Monk Baroni ergatterte. Kurz darauf lernte er die Schauspielerin Sandy Zober kennen, die Nimoy 1954 heiratete. In den folgenden beiden Jahren bekam das Paar zwei Kinder, Julie und Adam, der selbst in zwei Folgen Regie führte. Sein Durchbruch begann in den 60er Jahren mit Gastauftritten und wiederkehrenden Rollen in Serien wie Outer Limits und The Lieutenant, womit er Gene Roddenberry auf sich aufmerksam machte. Nimoy spielte nun in allen drei Staffeln von , inklusive dem Pilotfilm , den Vulkanier Spock. Der Erfolg bei Star Trek verlieh ihm weitere Hauptrollen bei Kobra, übernehmen Sie, The Alpha Caper und eine Rolle in dem Remake (Die Körperfresser kommen) des Kultfilms Invasion of the Body Snatchers an der Seite von Donald Sutherland. Im Jahr 1979 kehrte er zu Star Trek zurück und spielte wieder den altbekannten Mr. Spock in den ersten sechs Star-Trek-Filmen sowie in zwei Folgen von . Ebenso führte er bei und Regie. 1991 trat er in dem erfolgreichen Drama Die Schmach des Vergessens auf, das die wahre Geschichte zweier Holocaust-Überlebender erzählt. Für den elften Star-Trek-Kinofilm konnte ihn J. J. Abrams, nachdem Nimoy das Drehbuch gelesen hatte, schließlich wieder für die Rolle des Spock gewinnen. Nach dieser sehr erfolgreichen Zusammenarbeit konnte man Nimoy ebenfalls für das Finale der ersten Staffel der von J.J. Abrams, Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman produzierten Mystery-Serie Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (2008–2013) als Darsteller des zuvor nur häufig erwähnten ominösen William Bell gewinnen. In den folgenden 3 Staffeln führte Nimoy diese Rolle in weiteren Gastauftritten fort. 2013 folgte ein weiterer Cameo-Auftritt als „Spock Prime“ im Film . Privatleben Nimoy trennte sich 1986 von seiner Frau Sandy und heiratete drei Jahre später seine zweite Frau Susan Bay. Privat ging er seinen Hobbys, dem Fotografieren und Gedichteschreiben nach. Leonard Nimoy starb am 27. Februar 2015 im Alter von 83 Jahren an den Folgen chronisch obstruktiver Lungenerkrankung. (COPD) Star Trek Darsteller * Spock (in , , , , , , , , , - Archivmaterial, , ) * Spock (Spiegeluniversum) (in ) * Henoch im Körper von Spock (in ) * Kollos im Körper von Spock (in ) * Garth von Izar in Gestalt von Spock (in ) * Spock Eins (Hologramm) (in ) Datei:Spock 2268.jpg|Leonard Nimoy als Spock,… Datei:Spock Spiegeluniversum.jpg|…als Spock des Spiegeluniversums,… Datei:Henoch im Körper von Spock.jpg|…als Henoch im Körper von Spock,… Datei:Kollos im Körper von Spock.jpg|…als Kollos im Körper von Spock,… Datei:Garth von Izar als Spock.jpg|…als Garth von Izar in Gestalt von Spock… Datei:Spock Eins Hologramm.jpg|…und als Spock-Eins-Hologramm. Synchronsprecher * Spock (in ) * Spock 2 (in ) * Stimme des Turbolift-Computers der [[USS Excelsior|USS Excelsior]] (als Frank Force in ) Datei:Spock 2269.jpg|Leonard Nimoy als Spock… Datei:Spock 2 2269.jpg|…und als Spock 2. Regisseur * * Weitere Projekte Filmographie (Auszug) Darsteller TV-Serien: Haupt- und wiederkehrende Nebenrollen * Kobra, übernehmen Sie (1969-1971, als Paris, u.a. mit Vic Perrin, Jack Donner, Sid Haig, Lee Meriwether, Joseph Ruskin, Arthur Batanides, Anthony Zerbe, Robert Ellenstein, William Wintersole, Barry Atwater, Bart La Rue, Lee Duncan, Percy Rodriguez, Mark Lenard, Alfred Ryder, Antoinette Bower, Michael Strong, Logan Ramsey, Jason Evers, Peter Mark Richman, Nehemiah Persoff, John Colicos, David Opatoshu, Steve Ihnat, Rudy Solari, Gregory Sierra, Erik Holland, Barry Russo, Blaisdell Makee, Lou Antonio, Barbara Luna, Malachi Throne, Alan Bergmann, Davis Roberts, Lee Bergere, Torin Thatcher, Brooke Bundy, Don Eitner, Sharon Acker, Booth Colman, John S. Ragin, Jason Wingreen, Peter Brocco, Noél de Souza, James B. Sikking, Dick Dial, Ed Bakey, Eli Behar, Chuck Hicks, Karl Bruck, Walt Davis, Nan Martin, Henry Darrow, Lawrence Dobkin, Arlene Martel, John Beck, Rex Holman, John Schuck, Robert DoQui, Charles Macaulay, Byron Morrow, Patricia Smith, John Aniston, Robert Sampson, Victor Brandt, Biff Manard, Morgan Farley, George Sawaya und Stanley Kamel) * Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI (2009-2012, als Doktor William Bell, u.a. mit April Grace, Roger Cross und Jeannetta Arnette. Stunts: u.a. Angela Meryl) TV-Serien: Gastauftritte * Highway Patrol (1957/1958, u.a. mit Barbara Townsend und William Boyett) * Bonanza (1960, u.a. mit Cal Bolder) * Polizeirevier 87 (1961, u.a. mit Robert Lansing und Bill Zuckert) * Rauchende Colts (1961/1962/1963/1966, u.a. mit Garry Walberg, Mickey Morton, Bill Zuckert, Ted Gehring, Howard Culver und Pete Kellett) * Am Fuß der Blauen Berge (1962, u.a. mit Michael Forest) * Chicago 1930 (1962, u.a. mit John Chandler und Pete Kellett) * Combat! (1963/1965, u.a. mit George Sawaya), * Die Leute von der Shiloh Ranch (1963/1965 , u.a. mit DeForest Kelley, Jim Goodwin, Michael Ansara, Hal Baylor, Richard Beymer, Sherry Jackson, Rex Holman, Ken Lynch und John Harmon) * The Outer Limits (1964, u.a. mit Rudy Solari, Joseph Ruskin, Barry Russo, Willard Sage, Robert Fortier, Vic Perrin, Marianna Hill, John Hoyt und Peter Brocco) * The Lieutenant (1964, u.a. mit Gary Lockwood und Majel Barrett) * Der Mann ohne Namen (u.a. mit Sally Kellerman) * T.J. Hooker (1983, u.a. mit William Shatner und Richard Herd) * Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (1995, u.a. mit Kevin Conway) * Becker (2001, u.a. mit Terry Farrell) * ''The Big Bang Theory'' (2012, als Spocks Stimme, u.a. mit Brian George) TV-Filme * Einsatz im Pazifik (1971, u.a. mit Lloyd Haynes, William Windom, Malachi Throne und John Winston) * Columbo: Zwei Leben an einem Faden (1973) * Im letzten Moment (1973, u.a. mit Victor Tayback, Kenneth Tobey, Paul Kent, James B. Sikking, Paul Sorensen und Tom Troupe) * Die Schmach des Vergessens (1991, u.a. mit Leslie Morris, Carl Steven, Vidal Peterson, Vince Howard und Robert MacKenzie) Filme * Queen for a day (1951) * Kid Monk Baroni (1952, u.a. mit Joseph Mell) * Die Körperfresser kommen '' (1978) * ''Transformers – Der Kampf um Cybertron (1986, u.a. mit Michael Bell, Roger C. Carmel, Walker Edmiston, Paul Eiding, Clive Revill und Frank Welker) Regisseur Filme * Kein Baby an Bord (1990, u.a. mit Freda Foh Shen, Paul Collins, Andrew Hill Newman, Michael Bofshever, Celeste Yarnall, Kristina Kochoff und Michael Snyder). Preise und Auszeichnungen / Nominierungen * 1985 Stern auf dem Walk of Fame in Hollywood * 1987 Saturn Awards für das Lebenswerk * 1987 ShoWest Convention für den Regisseur des Jahres * 1995 SciFi Universe Magazine Leserwahl für den Preis für das Lebenswerk * vier Nominierungen für die Emmy-Awards als bester Nebendarsteller in einer Dramaserie Externe Links en:Leonard Nimoy fr:Leonard Nimoy es:Leonard Nimoy nl:Leonard Nimoy pl:Leonard Nimoy ru:Леонард Нимой cs:Leonard Nimoy eo:Leonard Nimoy Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard Nimoy, Leonard